Tom Everett
|birthplace = Portland, Oregon |family = Kate Everett Anna Everett Unnamed child Aliza Sommer-Herz |yearsactive = 1977-present }} Tom Everett (not to be confused with the actor Tom Everett Scott) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Everett portrayed NSA Director Brian Cochran, the secret leader of the Libertad Cartel, in the Season Eleven episode "Internal Affairs". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Internal Affairs" (2015) TV episode - NSA Director Brian Cochran *Franklin & Bash (2012-2014) as Judge Warren Mosley (3 episodes) *NCIS (2014) as CIA Head of Intelligence Kirkwood Zaysen *This Is 40 (2012) as Pete's Doctor *Grey's Anatomy (2012) as Jackson's Examiner *Accidentally in Love (2011) as Graham Bennett *Flashforward (2009) as High Roller (uncredited) *The Unit (2009) as Howard (uncredited) *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) as Benjamin 1935-37 *Journeyman (2007) as Elliot Langley (5 episodes) *Transformers (2007) as National Deputy Directory of Operations (uncredited) *24 (2007) as Doctor Hastings *Bones (2006) as Hugh Kennedy *Numb3rs (2006) as Keith Whittaker *Monk (2006) as Kenneth Woods *The Young and the Restless (2006) as Dr. Morse (2 episodes) *Medium (2006) as Sponsor *Dark Mind (2006) as Jenny's Dad *McBride: Fallen Idol (2006) as Assistant D.A. Travis *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Principal Corbett *The West Wing (2005) as Agent Charles Frost (3 episodes) *McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty? (2005) as D.A. Travis *The Island (2005) as The President (uncredited) *The Trail to Hope Rose (2004) as Henry Stough *The Alamo (2004) as Mosley Baker *The Elizabeth Smart Story (2003) as Emmanuel *For the People (2002) as James Langton *CSI: Miami (2002) as Ryan Cutler *xXx (2002) as Senator Dick Hotchkiss *Mi amigo (2002) as Older Cale *Crazy as Hell (2002) as Mansell *Alias (2001) as Paul Kelvin *Tremors 3: Back to Perfection (2001) as Agent Frank Statler (video, uncredited) *The Beast (2001) as Rory Carmichael *Pearl Harbor (2001) as Secretary of the Navy Frank Knox *Entourage (2000) as Dr. Wright *Thirteen Days (2000) as Walter Sheridan *The District (2000) as Agent Vargas *Secret Agent Man (2000) as Frank Pierce *Last Rites (1999) as Gov. Thorpe *Thick as Thieves (1999) as Bethune *CHiPs '99 (1998) as DMV Snitch (uncredited) *Profiler (1996-1998) as Casper/Peter R. Leshansky (4 episodes) *The Pretender (1998) as Grant Roemer *JAG (1997) as Houck *Air Force One (1997) as NSA Advisor Jack Doherty *My Fellow Americans (1996) as NSA Agent Wilkerson *Almost Perfect (1996) as Director *ER (1995) as Mr. Kazlaw *Space: Above and Beyond (1995) as C.P.O. Keats *Murder, She Wrote (1995) as Mr. Vernon/Grant Boswell *Picket Fences (1994) as John Engrams (4 episodes) *A Friend to Die For (1994) as Sargeant Denning (uncredited) *Diagnosis Murder (1994) as Det. Haggard *Birdland (1994) as Leo Rinaldi (2 episodes) *Dark Justice (1993) as Greene *Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story (1993) as Buck Black *Double Jeopardy (1992) as Frank Jameson, School Board *Dangerous Curves (1992) as Emerson *Bébé's Kids (1992) as Security Guard #2 (voice) *Eerie, Indiana (1992) as Tod's Dad *Eddie Presley (1992) as Mr. Spit *Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232 (1992) as Mack Zubinski *Jake and the Fatman (1992) as Freddie Logan *The Woman Who Sinned (1991) as Sergeant Harper *L.A. Law (1988-1991) as Patrick Phillips (2 episodes) *Hard Time Romance (1991) as Elroy *Cheers (1990) as Director *Dances with Wolves (1990) as Sergeant Pepper *Die Hard 2 (1990) as Northeast Plane Navigator *Too Young to Die? (1990) as Judge Harper *Quantum Leap (1990) as Deputy Sheriff Hazlitt *Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) as Alfredo Sawyer *Man Against the Mob: The Chinatown Murders (1989) as Silva *Best of the Best (1989) as Don Peterson *MacGyver (1989) as Frank *Matlock (1989) as Joey DeFalco *Full Exposure: The Sex Tapes Scandal (1989) as Mickey Ludwig *Lady Mobster (1988) as Eddie D'Angelo *Messenger of Death (1988) as Wiley *To Heal a Nation (1988) as Thompson *Crime Story (1986-1988) as Rothstein (2 episodes) *Prison (1987) as Rabbitt *Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) as Max Green *Max Headroom (1987) as Tracher *Cagney & Lacey (1986-1987) as A.D.A. Strickland/D.A. Strickland (2 episodes) *The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987) as Major Evans *Extremities (1986) as Officer #2 *The Return of Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer (1986) as Orville Tate *Dress Gray (1986) as AIA Agent *Hollywood Vice Squad (1986) as Miller *Remington Steele (1984-1985) as Prancer/Man at Aquarium (2 episodes) *Days of Our Lives (1985) as Speed Selejko *Our Family Honor (1985) as Eddie Branner (2 episodes) *Murder: By Reason of Insanity (1985) as Mr. Olson *Street Hawk (1985) as Drummond *Hunter (1985) as Park Masher *Dynasty (1985) as Vincent *Hollywood Wives (1985) as Dresser (TV miniseries) *T.J. Hooker (1985) as Billy Joe Walker *Beverly Hills Cop (1984) as Holdup Man #2 *Antony and Cleopatra (1984) as Soldier *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) as Flashlight Man *Automan (1984) as Stanley *Hill Street Blues (1984) as Jaeger *Newhart (1983) as Prisoner #1 *Playing for Time (1980) as Young Chess Player *The Exterminator (1980) as Hotel Clerk *The Goodbye Girl (1977) as Richard III Cast 'SOUNDTRACK' *Hey Jude/Strawberry Fields Forever - The Return of Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer (1986) (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs